Pirates Of The Cul-De-Sac
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: This fanfic was made on a request by [Gamelover41592]. The Eds are soon kidnapped by the Armada and now have to go through the life of a pirate. It's rated T for possible scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover with a game so to speak. It was a challenge issued by Gamelover41592. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Also this takes place after Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network**

**I do not own Pirates101 they belong to KingsIsle Entertainment, Inc.**

* * *

_Chapter One: The adventure begins.._.

We come to a quaint green house in the cul-de-sac. Where three teens were residing in the living room. The tallest out of the group had orange hair, one long mono-brow, and turquoise eyes. A white long sleeve T-shirt, covered by a green short sleeve jacket and black pants. He yawned bored, as he laid down on the floor and started to pick up the couch with ease. This teen was named Edwin Tisdale, and he was the strongest out of the group of teens.

The next teen was the shortest out of the bunch; he had black hair that stuck out in three single spikes, and he had sapphire blue eyes. He had on a black T-shirt, which was covered by an unzipped yellow jacket with a hood, and blue jeans. He played with a yo-yo for a few minutes. His name was Eddy McGee and he was the leader of the group. He was on the couch that Ed was lifting up.

The last teen was about average height between the two other teens. He had on a black cap, which covered his black hair. His eyes were emerald-green, he had on red shirt which was covered by a black vest, and blue jean shorts. He was reading a book as he sat on the couch lifted by the strong Ed. The black hat teen's name was Eddward Eastwood, though he went by Double D. He was the smart member of the group. The teens were about fifteen years old.

"I'm bored," Eddy exclaimed, annoyed.

"Try reading a book Eddy," Double D replied, which made Eddy glare at him.

"I said I'm bored, I didn't say I wanted to be bored to death." Eddy groaned.

"I wish space pirates would come down and take us to a new world." Ed blurted out, which made Double D and Eddy lean over to look at Ed weirdly. They leaned back in their sitting positions.

"It would beat just sitting here," Eddy proclaimed.

"Gentlemen, there's a better adventure in the world, and its called books!" Double D kept trying to get his friends to read though his pleas fell on death ears. "I mean its not like something is going to come crashing through the door."

As if on cue, the door slammed open to show a panicked girl by the age of ten. She had bright orange hair, and hazel green eyes. She was in a light blue hoodie and blue jeans. Her name was Sarah Tisdale, she was the little sister of Ed.

"Guys! You gotta come quick, there's these guys in funny outfits looking for you!" Sarah exclaimed, making Eddy look at Double D with a smug smirk. Double D sighed and dropped down from the couch and onto the floor, which made Eddy mimic the action. Ed drop the couch on the ground, while standing up. They walked outside to see the other kids running from weird guys in pirate outfits with swords and guns. There was one guy who looked like he was the general.

"Search this pathetic world," the general shouted to his soldiers. "The Armada shall find the ones called Ed, Edd and Eddy!"

The Eds heard him and hid behind a bush. They were confused as to why this 'Armada' wanted them. They never even heard of them.

"Sir I found them!" A soldier shouted grabbing Eddy from behind by his hood. "Here's the one who injured one of the Armada's human captains!"

"Let me go you jerk!" Eddy shouted trying to break free from the man's grasp, though his attempts were futile.

"Let him go, space pirates!" Ed shouted, as he threw a punch at the soldier that had Eddy by his hood. When Ed's punch connected, he made a gaping hole in his chest. It showed that the man was not human, but a machine with wires coming out of the hole. Ed and Double D backed away nervously, only to be knocked out from behind by two of the soldiers. The soldiers grabbed the other two Eds and dragged them to the general. The general grinned, pulling out a remote, pressing a button on it. This caused a blue portal to open up, which all the soldiers entered.

* * *

_Somewhere in the spiral on an Armada ship..._

Double D groaned waking up on a wooden floor, in a prison cage. He looked around and saw his friends were on the ground unconscious. Double D looked around, spotting someone in a cage far away from his. The person in the cage appeared to be a wolf/human hybrid. His fur was dark gray and ruffled, as if he was in a scuffle. He had on black clothing which looked like a one piece ninja outfit. He had his head down, seeming sad. Eddy and Ed soon woke up to see Double D staring at the wolf.

"Excuse me," Double D asked the wolf in the cage, which made him look up. His eyes were blue pearls. "But where are we?" Double D asked.

"Your on an Armada prisoner transport, though enjoy these few moments, because you get two choices when you get to the Armada islands." the wolf explained, "Go free,"

"That sounds pleasant." Double D interrupted the wolf.

"Good to know." Eddy smiled.

"You didn't let me finish, go free so a sniper can blast your brains out; or work on an Armada assembly line, making more clockwork soldiers for the Armada." The wolf finished making the Eds groan.

"How do we get off this ship?" Double D asked.

"Try and wait for the pirates of Skull Island to come." the wolf stated.

"Who?" Eddy asked confused. As if on cue, noise was heard above the ceiling of the room.

"Ah, that should be them now." the wolf stated. As if on cue two men came down into the dungeon room. One was a portly man in a red pirate outfit and eye-patch. The other one was a monkey in a blue pirate outfit.

"Hey check all the cages," The monkey stated, "Those three have to be in here."

The two garbed men looked over to see the Eds. The red garbed man walked over to their cage, "You three fellows, by any chance are ye know as the Eds?"

"Yeah, who are you guys?" Eddy asked.

"My name be, Boochbeard. The monkey is my first-mate Mr. Gandry." Boochbeard introduced.

"We heard you injured a Captain of the Armada." Mr. Gandry stated.

"We don't even know who this Armada Captain is." Double D pointed out.

"Well, either way we're here to help." Mr. Gandry unlocked the cage door of the Eds.

"We best get out of here mateys," Boochbeard gestured to the door. The Eds were about to run to the door, until Double D stopped, seeing the sad look on the wolf's face.

"Gentlemen, we got to help him!" Double D walked over to the wolf's cage.

"Arrr, ye be right, the Pirates of Skull Island always lend a helping hand to others." Boochbeard opened the cage freeing the wolf. The wolf pounced on Double D hugging him, his tail swayed back and forth at a fast pace.

"Thank you, so much." The wolf licked at Double D's face a lot, much to Double D's discomfort. Eddy groaned and pulled the overjoyed wolf off of his friend.

"Well, I think introductions are in order," Double D suggested. "My name is Eddward Eastwood, though I go by Double D, because my name has two Ds in it."

"The names Eddy McGee," Eddy greeted.

"I'm Ed!" Ed grabbed the wolf's arm and shook it rapidly. "Its nice to see a ninja wolf!"

"Ed, he's not a ninja." Double D stated.

"Actually, I am. The names Wind Claw." Wind greeted.

"Awesome!" Ed shouted, as he hugged Wind very tightly.

"Can't breath," Wind choked out, which made Ed let go of him.

"Let's go!" Eddy shouted running toward the door.

"Wait!" Wind shouted.

"What now?!" Eddy shouted annoyed.

"I have to get my stuff from the treasure keep on the deck below us." Wind stated.

"We'll be sure no Clockworks get to you guys." Mr. Gandry proclaimed.

"Arr, be careful down there." Boochbeard warned.

The Eds who were led by Wind, climbed down the ladder to the treasure keep. The Eds looked around the treasure room to see a bunch of gold coins in it. Eddy's eyes immediately turned into dollar signs after seeing the ton of gold. Eddy jumped into a pile of gold coins, putting some of them in his jacket and pants pockets. Wind was confused by the short teen's greed but shook it off. He walked over to an open treasure chest, which contained some equipment.

"Guys I found my stuff." Wind stated, as he pulled out a sheathed katana, a small leg pouch, and a backpack.

"That's good, now let's get out of here." Double D suggested.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah," Eddy stated. "We can't leave all this gold here!"

"We can't take it with us, we'd be drawing too much attention to us." Double D stated.

"Double D's right, I mean what if we're caught. Can you guys even fight?" Wind asked.

"Well, I'm a pacifist, so I choose not to fight." Double D explained. "Ed and Eddy are pretty much the fight guys of our group."

"Ok, good to know." Wind looked through the treasure chest. "Luckily some of the guards were stupid enough to put some weapons in here."

Wind pulled out a shield, sword, a dagger and a pirate pistol. Wind handed the weapons to the three Eds: Double D was given the shield, Eddy was given the dagger and pistol, and Ed was given the sword.

"We shall shiver their timbers!" Ed shouted.

"Good, its nice to see fighting spirit." Wind smiled. "Now come on Eddy."

"I ain't leaving, without my gold!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy, consider the facts – we can't carry all this gold." Double D pointed out.

"Look, since this conversation is pretty much going to go back and forth," Wind picked up the treasure chest and shook out some equipment. "How about we take what we can in this treasure chest?"

"I'm starting to like you wolf-boy," Eddy stated as he put some gold in the treasure chest. After a while the chest was filled to the brim with gold. Wind closed the chest. Ed picked it up with ease, and they soon climbed up the ladder. They saw the two pirates from before waiting for them.

"What took ye so long?" Boochbeard asked.

"We had to pick something else up." Eddy stated, as he looked at the treasure chest with glee.

"Alright, let's get out of here now," Mr. Gandry proclaimed. The two pirates soon led the Eds and Wolf to the top of the deck. The deck had thousands of burning crates and barrels. There was another clockwork soldier standing at the head of the ship.

"Boochbeard, trying to take my prisoners eh?" The general questioned.

"Deacon, I should have know!" Boochbeard shouted.

"Deacon," Wind growled. "When I get over there I am going to destroy you so hard, your own _motherboard_ won't recognize you!"

"When you get up here that is." Deacon pressed a button on his cane and three clockworks with wings fell from the sky.

"Battle angels!" Mr. Gandry shouted.

"Quickly, use your weapons! Argh!" Boochbeard shouted.

"Battle to the jellies!" Ed shouted holding his sword up high, which made him drop the treasure chest He charged at the Battle Angels slashing them all with a single swish of his blade. Wind, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry were surprised that someone was able to slash through these things with one hit. It usually took an average pirate a few swings before the clockwork was down. The Deacon grew angry and pressed a button on his cane, which made the floor in front of him open up to show ten clockworks with guns and swords coming up on a panel.

"Let me handle this one matey!" Boochbeard shouted as he threw out five lit bombs at the clockwork soldiers, which blew up on contact.

"Interesting," the Deacon spoke up. "It seems we underestimated you young pirates. Your friends won't be there to save you, next time. You'll regret making an enemy of the Armada. Enjoy your freedom... while it lasts!"

The Deacon pulled out a gun and shot at the flaming crates near Boochbeard, which made them explode on him. Boochbeard held his face in pain, as the Deacon proud of his handy work disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Mr. Gandry ran over to Boochbeard, tending to his injuries.

"He got away!" Wind growled.

"That blast nearly did me in!" Boochbeard coughed out. "I can barely see, young pirates, get to my ship. You'll have to sail us in to the safe harbor."

"But none of us know how to drive a ship!" Double D stated nervously.

"I do," Wind ran across the plank connecting the deck to Boochbeard's ship. "I'll drive us to safety!"

"Ed, get my gold!" Eddy commanded as he ran across the plank to the ship.

"Aye, Aye captain!" Ed shouted picking up the treasure chest, and running across the plank as well. Double D stayed behind to help Boochbeard across the plank with Mr. Gandry.

"Aye, you be a nice pirate kiddo." Boochbeard smiled at Double D with a toothy grin, Double D smiled back. When they made it across, Mr. Gandry raised up the planks as the Armada ship fell into the sea sky. Wind ran over to the Captain's steering wheel, and drove them away from the ship.

"That was a close one," Mr. Gandry stated. "I'll be tending to Boochbeard's injuries in the deck below."

As soon as Mr. Gandry and Boochbeard walked down into the deck below, there was an awkward silence. It went on for a few minutes until Wind spoke up.

"I can tell you guys aren't pirates, or from around here." Wind stated, which made Eddy and Double D look at each other nervously.

"How can you tell?" Double D asked.

"Ninjas have an affinity for gathering information on the person they just met. For example: I can tell you guys never even heard of the Armada, or Skull Island. So you were either raised and hidden from the Armada, or got amnesia when you got bonked on the head." Wind summed it up.

"Dang, you are good." Eddy stated.

"Well, your correct." Double D replied to Wind. "My friends and I were capture from our universe by this 'Armada'."

"That doesn't add up." Wind questioned. "The Armada has always tried to get to pirates and civilians here, in the spiral."

"Spiral?" Double D said confused by what he meant.

"Oh yeah, the spiral is like a magic crystal. It holds the islands and worlds in place that are connected to it." Wind explained. "It's located in a giant tower somewhere here. We basically see it as a safety net."

"Why?" Ed asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Look overboard and you'll see." Wind stated, which made all three of the Eds look over the guard railing on the side of the boats. They saw a sky that was like an ocean, but without water. They were floating in the sky, the Eds had just assumed they were in the water.

"This defies all logic!" Double D shouted.

"Which is what the spiral is for. If that thing goes, then everyone would plummet down to an empty abyss." Wind summed it up.

"How do you know all this?" Eddy asked.

"I told you, ninjas have an affinity of gathering information on things around them." Wind replied.

"What do we tell Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry?" Double D asked.

"As far as I've examined, you don't have to tell him nothing." Wind turned the wheel on the pirate ship.

"But, we're not pirates." Eddy pointed out.

"Look, you guys saved me, so I'll be your help in this world." Wind smiled.

"Ok first, tell us about the way things work around here." Eddy asked.

"First there are five classes of Pirates: Buccaneers, Musketeers, Witchdoctors, Privateers and Swashbucklers." Wind explained. "Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive."

"What type of pirates would we pass as?" Double D asked.

"I'd say Eddy would be a Swashbuckler, Ed a Buccaneer, and you would be a Privateer, the friend side of it." Wind explained.

"Cool, so what else do we need?" Eddy asked.

"A pirate flag, and a name." Wind stated, which made Eddy look around for a piece of cloth. Eddy found a white piece of cloth, and wrote the name 'ED' in bold black ink.

"Now we need a name." Eddy said out loud.

"How about Ed-Splorers?" Ed blurted out.

"Ed for once in your dumb life you've said something smart."

"Ok, so where should we go?" Wind asked.

"To Skull Island, thar be a haven for pirates." Boochbeard proclaimed as he came out of the deck below.

"To Skull Island!" Ed blurted out.

* * *

**Behold this idea was brought to you by Gamelover41592. Also, if I offend people who have played and know Pirate101 with my idea of what the spiral is, than I am sorry.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is going through.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network.**

**I do not own Pirate101, they belong to KingsIsle Entertainment.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Armada, Troggies, and a new recruit to boot (part one)..._

The Eds sailed through the sky, with Wind at the wheel. Ed was sleeping on the floor, Eddy was counting his bounty, as for Double D, he was lost in thought. He started to think about the Armada, and how they captured them. Double D was sure he never heard of this Armada, let alone injured a Captain of the Armada forces. Wind noticed Double D lost in thought and decided to go chat.

"Mr. Gandry, think you can take the wheel for a sec?" Wind asked.

"Oui Oui," Mr. Gandry stated, which made Wind let go of the wheel. Mr. Gandry quickly grabbed onto the wheel. Wind walked down the stairs to Double D. Double D looked up to see Wind standing over him.

"Oh, hey Wind." Double D replied dryly.

"Something's eating you isn't it?" Wind asked.

"How can yo-" Double D stopped himself from asking, because of the conversation from earlier. "Oh right, I forgot. Well it's just, I'm trying to think of who would have a grudge against us so badly, that they'd send this Armada after us?"

"Well, I honestly don't understand the Armada's methods, but maybe someone from your home was a part of the Armada?" Wind suggested.

"Then that would probably be almost anyone." Double D stated, making Wind raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Wind asked the black hat Ed.

"Well, basically me and my friends caused a lot of the neighborhood kids bodily harm because of the scams we pulled." Double D explained.

"So you guys are scam artists?" Wind summed it up.

"Yeah you could say that, though honestly after one scam the neighborhood kids wanted to plainly make sure we cursed the day our mothers gave birth to us." Double D put his knees to his chest. "But, when they found out what Eddy's brother was like, they understood why he scammed."

"So you guys became friends with the people who were about to beat you up?"

"Yes, except for Johnny, who now hates everyone in the Cul-De-Sac." Double D stated.

"Maybe it was this Johnny kid who sent the Armada after you?" Wind suggested.

"I doubt it, Johnny's not bright enough to create a portal to another world and kidnap us." Double D stated.

"Well-" Wind was cut off by the sound of cannon fire. This caused the Eds and Wind to look over their shoulders to see an Armada ship.

"Battle stations!" Boochbeard shouted, as they took heavy fire.

"Good lord! They're actually shooting heavy artillery at us!" Double D shouted in fear.

"Ed! Do something!" Eddy shouted as he hid in his treasure chest of gold.

"Wait my brain is working!" Ed shouted. He grabbed all the cannon balls on Boochbeard's ship, and started throwing them into the Armada's cannons which made them explode. Ed threw the last one of the cannonballs at the Armada's ship propeller which made the ship sink.

"Thank goodness for Ed's brute strength." Double D sighed with relief.

"Thar she blows!" Boochbeard pointed at an island with a big skull in the center. "Skull Island off the starboard bow, drop anchor!"

Ed smiled as he picked up the anchor and dropped it through the center of the ship. His friends, Boochbeard, and Mr. Gandry were shocked because now the boat was sinking. They all piled into the life boats as the ship sank into the sea sky. Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry looked at the Eds and Wind with angry faces. This made the Eds and Wind grin nervously as they started to row into the harbor.

"You are going to pay the money for a new ship!" Mr. Gandry exclaimed.

"NO WAY YOUR GETTING MY GOLD!" Eddy shouted, which made him cling on to the treasure chest. After they got onto dry land, Eddy, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry started to pull on opposite ends of the treasure chest. Even though Eddy's greed was strong, it was no match for a pirate and a monkey. Eddy began to cry when they took the chest away from him. Wind and Double D each face-palmed, or in Wind's case face-pawed at the display.

"Ok, now we need a ship and I doubt those guys are going to let us back on to their new ship." Wind suggested.

"We don't have any money you idiot!" Eddy shouted, as he broke out of his crying hysteria.

"Well, there is this one guy who gives ships away for practically nothing." Wind pointed out.

"You said practically." Double D stated.

"Yeah, the guy will give us a ship if we do favors for him." Wind explained.

"Great! We're in another universe and we're back to busting our humps for chumps!" Eddy kicked a pebble into the sea sky.

"It could be worse, we could have been turned into animals or on a deserted island." Double D stated.

"Fine, wolf-boy lead us to the free-ship guy." Eddy commanded, which made Wind sigh. He began to lead the Eds into town. As they walked, they noticed some of the inhabitants were mixes of species such as: bears, pigs, cows, birds, cats, mice, dogs, etc. They soon came across a large crowd of people gathered around a skull like house. They walked in to see a man in a green pirate outfit, with a parrot on his shoulder.

"Captain Avery?" Wind asked

"Ah, Wind, who be the teens behind you?" Captain Avery asked.

"Oh, this Ed, Edd n Eddy. They were kidnapped by the Armada and we need a ship." Wind asked.

"On the run from the Armada, are you?" Captain Avery asked, receiving nods from the Eds. "Well I run a pirate haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you, you'll have to work for it."

"We'll do anything you say." Double D stated.

"One of my more... willful crewmen, a Buccaneer named Fin, stole a Jade Amulet from me. I need it back! Fin fled to Skull Mountain, and roused the Troggies, now they're bombarding us!" Captain Avery explained.

"So you want us to get your amulet back?" Eddy asked.

"Correct! Report to Chief Rigby at the West Bastion." Captain Avery commanded. "If you do this right, I'll give you a boat. You have my word of honor, do we have an accord?"

"Huh?" Eddy was confused by the phrase.

"He means deal." Double D translated.

"Like we have a choice?" Eddy asked.

"That's the spirit, now be on your way!" Captain Avery stated.

"Say Wind-bag, do you know where this Rigby guy is?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, he's probably next to the bridge that connects to Skull Island." Wind suggested.

"Lets go!" Ed shouted, as he picked up his three fellow comrades and ran out the door. After a few directions from Wind, they made it to West Bastion. As they were about to walk over to him, a cannonball crashed near their feet.

"Ahoy there!" A man shouted. He was in the basic pirate outfit, with a hook for a hand, a peg leg, and an eye patch. "Keep yer heads down, unless ye're lookin' to be blown up! Blasted Troggies, they've gone mad, they have!"

"You must be Chief Rigby. Captain Avery sent us to help." Double D stated.

"You want to help? We need to stop this bombardment. Go find Boonie Anne!" Chief Rigby commanded.

"Where was she last?" Double D asked dodging a cannon ball.

"She went across the bridge to teach the savages a lesson. You'll do more good there." Chief Rigby stated, as he started to open the bridge.

"If we run across, we won't be hit. Cannons here are slow when reloading." Wind stated running across the bridge. The Eds soon followed behind him.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

The Eds and Ninja wolf made it across the bridge to the base of Skull Mountain. They soon saw a female fox/human hybrid shooting at big blue frogs with a one barrel shotgun. The blue frogs began to surround her.

"She needs our help!" Double D stated.

"We're on it!" Ed and Wind charged into battle with sword and katana held high, slashing through the frogs like butter.

"Thanks, I was in quite the pickle there." The fox lady smiled. "Who are you guys?" She asked Wind and the Eds.

"We're the Ed-Splorers!" Ed shouted as he picked up Double D, Eddy and Wind. "This is Eddy, Double D and Wind. And I'm Ed!"

"Nice to meet you fine gentleman, I'm Bonnie Anne." Bonnie did a little curtsey, before she slung her gun over her shoulder.

"Captain Avery told us to come to this mountain to look for the Fin guy." Eddy summed it up.

"Avery sent ye? Good, ye've come just in time! That Fin, he's a wily one. He riled up the Troggies til they're mad as badgers." Bonnie explained. "The slimy devils raided us last night, took half our powder stores. Now they're flingin' it back at the town!"

"Oh dear," Double D sighed sadly.

"We're trying to fight back, but there's too many of them! Soften 'em up a bit, and I'll help ye find Fin. Report to after." Bonnie finished.

"Let's go!" Ed shouted, as he ran toward the oncoming troggies. Double D sighed as Eddy and Wind followed him.

"I'm surrounded by barbarians." Double D stated as he pulled out his shield. The Eds, mostly Ed, Eddy and Wind fought through the Troggies. Eddy blasted and stabbed any that came his way with his gun and dagger, Ed and Wind sliced through pretty much all of them. Double D blocked the Troggies attacks with his shield. When they defeated all of them they let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's go see this, Lt Smollet" Double D proclaimed. They soon walked around a man in a pirate outfit and bandanna, he was standing next to Bonnie Anne. They assumed the man was Lt. Smollet.

"Smartly done pirates! Now we'll show these croaking fiends the errors of their ways." Lt. Smollet stated.

"We shall make them cry for their mommas!" Ed shouted smiling.

"Well done indeed, ye're good to have around in a fight. I said I'd help ye find Fin, an' I'm a girl o' me word." Bonnie smiled at the Eds and Wind. "Do ye have room for another in your Crew, captain?" She asked looking at Eddy who she assumed was the captain.

"Sure, we need all the help we can get." Eddy stated.

"You're here for Fin?" Lt. Smollet asked the Eds and Wind, who responded by nodding. "There'll be a time for that soon enough, Skull Island's threatened, pirates, and its up to us to save it!"

"No way! We just want to find this Fin guy and get a boat!" Eddy shouted.

"Well, if your going to be like that, than unless we save Skull Island, I won't lead you to where Fin is." Bonnie threatened, which made Eddy growl.

"Fine! Let's save this stupid island." Eddy groaned.

"The Troggies are using three great slingshots to hurl firebombs at the West Bastion. The bombardment's wearing down the town's defenses." Lt. Smollet explained. "Our cannons can destroy them, but the gunners can't see through all this jungle. Scout out the three slingshots, and mark them on this map." He handed Double D a map of the jungle, and a pen to mark it. "You'll have to get pretty close to mark them so be careful! Report back when your finished. Good hunting."

"I think this is a job for me." Wind stated pulling up his black scarf to cover his mouth. Double D handed Wind the paper and pen, which he took with ease. Wind smirked under his scarf and threw a small pellet on the ground, which surround him in smoke. When the smoke faded, Wind was gone from his spot.

"Oh my god! Wind blew up!" Ed shouted, his stupidity clouding his judgment. Eddy and Double D face-palmed at the sobbing moron. After a few minutes Wind reappeared in a few steps away from them. Ed overjoyed to see his new wolf friend not eviscerated, pounced on him excitedly.

"Ed, I'm fine but I won't be if you don't get off." Wind choked out, which made Ed step off of him. Wind stood up and showed the marked map to the others.

"That was fast." Bonnie stated.

"_Ninja_," Wind smiled happily.

"Well you did it. Now, take this map to our Chief Gunner Rigby, and we'll answer their slingshots with cannons! Hop to it!" Lt. Smollet commanded. The Eds and Wind along with their new crew member Bonnie ran across the bridge back to Skull Island's cannon grounds.

"Ye're back!" Chief Rigby stated as Wind handed him the map. "What's this ye've got, a map o' Troggy artillery! Now we'll show 'em! Alright then, you run back to-" Chief Rigby gasped at the map.

"What?" The Ed-splorers asked.

"Belay that! Look 'ere," Chief Rigby pulled the crew in to look at one slingshot on the map. "This flinger, the guns won't reach it! You'll have to bring it down the ol' fashioned way, face to face and eye to eye." On the last part he pointed to his one good eye.

"Fine, the faster we get this done, the better." Eddy stated as he ran across the bridge not wanting to wait. Bonnie and Ed ran after him while Wind and Double D stayed back to hear the rest of what Chief Rigby had to say. A huge explosion blew up one of the cannons.

"They're hurling gunpowder kegs at us! Go set some off to destroy that thing. Get to it, and report back to Smollet. We'll see to the rest!" Chief Rigby proclaimed.

"We're on it!" Double D stated, running across the bridge along with Wind at his side. When they got to the other side, they heard a huge explosion. They looked up in the sky to see three black dots that were getting bigger. It was Ed, Eddy and Bonnie, and they were falling from the sky. Ed and Eddy landed on Double D, while Wind caught Bonnie in his arms.

"My, ye be mighty strong for a ninja." Bonnie hugged him, which made the ninja wolf blush.

"Ok, we blew up the Troggies far away slingshot." Eddy stated, coughing a little. Lt. Smollet ran over to the Ed-Splorers.

"A job well done, Pirates. The bombardment's over and Skull Island is safe." Lt Smollet stated. "Now that the Troggy artillery is out of action, we can look to getting Captain Avery his bauble back."

"Finally!" Eddy shouted.

"I saw Fin flee up the trail. I'd wager he's hiding in the Skull Cave so I sent two of my best scouts, Livsey and Shepard, up the trail to see." Lt. Smollet explained. "They've been gone for hours. Go see if the Troggies got them. If Livsey and Shepard are alive, they'll know where Fin is."

"Got it!" Ed ran into the Jungle followed by the other members of the crew. They came across a frog holding two guns, and in a cockney British outfit.

"Thank heaven you're here!" He shouted. "I'm Livsey. You need to get me out of here, and right quick, before the Troggies come back! The gate is locked! We need the-" Ed ripped the cage door off of its hinges.

"No key needed," Eddy smirked.

"Thank you pirates!" Livsey smiled, "I thought I'd never get out!"

"Now where's Fin?" Eddy asked annoyed.

"Want Fin, do you?" Livsey asked with a grin. "He's up the trail, but he's not alone. There's a whole gang of Sharks up there. Cutthroats by the looks of it. They set up a camp across the bridge. They're up to something, Shepard and I found 'em, but the Sharks attacked and we got separated. I didn't see Fin, but he must be near. You attack the Cutthroats to draw 'em away. I'll sneak into their camp and see what I can find out."

"Alright then," Double D nodded.

"When I'm done, I'll hide in the mouth of Skull Cave, we'll meet again there." Livsey finished.

"Alright, let's go make some noise!" Ed shouted running up the mountain, followed by his friends.

* * *

**And boom! The Eds and Wind have a new recruit! What will happen? What's going to happen? Tune in on Friday to find out. Also if I don't post it on Friday expect it on Saturday.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three is full action._**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Pirate101, they belong to Kings Isle Entertainment._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The hunt for Fin (part two)..._**

The Ed-splorers began to walk on a wooden plank path. Double D wondered if the Cutthroats made this path. Wind's eyes scanned the area to ensure they weren't walking into a trap. When they walked up the pathway they saw a bunch of air breathing sharks and tents. Before they were spotted, they hid in a nearby bush. Wind reached into his leg pouch and pulled out a shuriken. He threw it at one of the tent's support ropes, which made it fall over.

"What are you doing?" Double D asked.

"Cutthroats are notorious for their brute force. They might even be a match for Ed." Wind explained. "So its best if we try a sneak attack."

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked.

"Put these on." Wind handed everyone a small gas mask, with a glass face part. "They're gas masks." He stated putting his scarf around his mouth.

"Why do we have to wear these?" Eddy asked.

"For this!" Wind threw two grenades into the camp, which exploded, leaving a dust cloud.

"Did you kill them?!" Double D asked.

"No, its sleeping gas. That should keep them asleep for a while." Wind pointed out.

They all looked up, to see Ensign Livsey waving at them to come up to him. The Ed-splorers soon walked over to the frog-like man.

"Well done pirates! During your diversion I found this note." He held up a piece of paper. "Listen to this: Our buyer won't be here for a while, I'll be in the Temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The Temple entrance is in the Skull Cave."

"Should we go?" Double D asked. "This is way over our heads."

"We've come too far to turn back now!" Wind shouted. "Into the cave!"

They all charged into the cave, excluding Livsey, going straight into the temple. The inside of the temple was huge, had old runes, stalactites and stalagmites. The Eds and Bonnie were amazed by the cave.

"Eh you see one cave, you've seen 'em all." Wind stated. The pirate Eds came across a huge water fall.

"This seems like a reasonable place to rest." Double D suggested. "We haven't stopped to take a break since we started this mission."

"I agree." Wind nodded. "This Fin guy might be aching to fight, and if we rush in tired, we'll get our butts handed to us onto a silver platter."

"That's a might bit too descriptive." Bonnie stated.

"Then lets shut up and relax." Eddy stated leaning against a big rock. Ed jumped into the water streaming from the waterfall. Double D decided to think of a few new invention ideas. Wind sat down and began to meditate. As for Bonnie, she started to polish her gun. After a few minutes, Ed came back running around the group. Wind looked at the buffoon Ed with an annoyed expression.

"Guys I found a secret entrance!" Ed stated, as he grabbed Eddy, Double D, Bonnie and Wind by the scruff of their clothes and dragged them through the other side of the waterfall, showing them a secret entrance.

"Looks like we'll have to cut our way through." Bonnie stated.

"Allow me." Wind grinned as he sliced through the vines like they were nothing. Ed ran away and came back over with a cane.

"That's a nice lookin' cane ye found," Bonnie stated "Hmm, there's initials carved in it. R.H. Hmmm. Harker!"

"Excuse me?" Double D looked at the fox confused.

"This is Mr. Harker's cane." Bonnie replied. "We should take this back to 'im, when we get the chance. Harker's no beggar, he'll make it worth our while. You can find him at the Gypsy Wagon outside Avery's mansion."

They soon walked through the entrance into a Temple like scene, where water was streaming down a ramp to a big throne room. Eddy trekked first, only to slip and slide down the ramp which made him hit the wall. Ed smiled, grabbing Double D as he slid down the ramp, and into Eddy. Wind was hesitant at the ramp, but he was pushed down the ramp by Bonnie, who slid down after him. When they made it down Wind noticed a big opening.

"Look there, that passage must lead back to the fort." Wind stated. "A shortcut back."

"That information might be useful for later." Double D stated.

They soon began to walk through the temple. As they walked, they saw a bunch of Cutthroats running in circles.

"Too many to fight." Bonnie stated.

"We should just try to stay out of their field of vision." Double D suggested, not wanting a fight to break out again.

They soon made it toward a big room where water was pouring down from above.

"The water is too deep here," Bonnie stated, throwing a rock into the water they were near to prove her theory.

"Hey you five! Come here quick!" A voice came from behind them and they saw a shaggy dog like pirate. "The name's Sergeant Shepard. Livsey sent ye?"

"Indeed he has." Double D stated.

"Very Good! When Livsey and I split up, I made me way in here. I've been trapped here for hours, watching and listening." Shepard explained. "Fin's across the way there, in the Throne Room. The girl's right, the water's too rough to swim."

"Then how do we get to Fin?!" Eddy asked, annoyed.

"You want to cross?" Shepard questioned, receiving a nod from the group. "There's a Shrine at the end of the tunnels. Press the keystones on the three Statues there and the water will drain. But look out, the Troggies are holed up in that shrine. They'll do everything they can to stop ye. That shrine door is locked up tight"

"Well let's go bust this shrine open old school style." Eddy exclaimed.

"Wait I think we should let him fini-" Bonnie was cut off by Ed picking her and Wind up.

"Fear not civilians for I Ed the Buccaneer shall destroy the shrine door with my mighty fist!" Ed shouted running off with Eddy and Double D. They found a door with a sign that said 'Shrine room' and in red paint it said 'Now under Troggy management'.

"Ed, do the honors." Eddy grinned, which made Ed drop Bonnie and Wind into the shallow waters.

"Ed Hogan is running wild!" Ed shouted, making a reference no one would get. Ed charged at the Shrine door which broke against his skull. They were soon attacked by a bunch of Troggies; some of them guarded the keystones. The Ed-Splorers were pushed back.

"We need to find a way to get to the keystones." Double D stated, as he blocked the hits. He started to wonder why the Troggies were in here in the first place. Honestly these Troggies seemed like they could breath on the surface. "That's it!"

"What's it?!" Eddy asked, as he was shooting a Troggy in the face.

"These Troggies need water to survive! If we can find a way to drain the water before we lose than we can make them faint!" Double D shouted.

"Wait my brain is working!" Ed shouted, as he picked up Wind. He started to mold and fold Wind into a ball, much to the ninja wolf's displeasure. Ed threw the 'Wind' ball at one of the keystones, which made the 'Wind' ball ricochet into the rest of the keystones. When Wind hit the last keystone, he ricocheted and smashed into Eddy. The force was able to mold Wind's body back to normal, though it knocked Eddy and Wind unconscious. The keystones activated which made a giant column sink into the ground, when it was far enough it made the water all over the temple drain into it, like when someone pulls a stopper out of the bath tub. When the water was drained, the Troggies began to drop to the ground.

When Eddy regained consciousness, he smacked Ed over the head with the barrel of his gun. Wind groaned and stretched his body, like a dog waking up.

"Ok, we drained the water, now lets go find this Fin guy!" Eddy shouted leading his crew back to Sergeant Shepard.

"You did it, the waters passable now." Shepard congratulated. "I should report back now, but if you're going after Fin, I'll help ye first. Fin and I have a score to settle."

"The more help the better." Double D smiled.

They ran down the stairs the waterfall was concealing and made it into the throne room. When they entered the throne room, they were surrounded by Cutthroats.

"These guys fight like wolves – take out the leader and they'll run off like little school girls." Shepard stated. "Attack Fin!"

"Alright!" Eddy shouted. The Ed-splorers soon put all their focus on Fin, excluding Double D who was on defense. Ed, Shepard and Wind were using their swords to slice through his armor, while Eddy and Bonnie were blasting at the vulnerable parts of Fin's body. The battle raged on as Fin would not give into the battle's losing side, though he was at the brink of losing. Fin was soon bashed against the wall. This caused the other Cutthroat's to run out of the throne room. Fin groaned and looked up at his attackers with rage in his eyes.

"Which one of you pirates are the captain?" Fin asked. Before anyone could say anything Eddy stepped up.

"I'm the Captain. Captain Eddy McGee!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I want you to remember this moment, Eddy McGee, for it is not only the day you won your first victory...it is also the day you made one of your worst enemies!" Fin proclaimed.

"I've met worst." Eddy stated unfazed by that statement.

"Eh shut your jaws you bully!" Shepard exclaimed to Fin. "Well done, Ed-Splorers. Your all a good one to have handy in a fight. I'll report back to Lt. Smollet, you take the amulet to Avery, and I hope we meet again."

"Alright, now lets get that amulet." Eddy stated.

"I'll get the amulet guys!" Ed proclaimed walking over to the pedestal that had the amulet. This caused Double D and Eddy to tackle Ed screaming 'NO!'. Wind walked over to the amulet and picked it up.

"I'll hold onto the amulet, I'm a neutral party so I'm trusted." Wind stated.

"Makes sense." Double D agreed.

"Whatever." Eddy shrugged.

"I haven't got a clue." Ed smiled with a goofy grin.

The Eds and Friends began to run back to Captain Avery's skull mansion. Eddy kicked the door open and quickly ran over to Avery, followed by his crew. Wind walked over to Avery and handed him his amulet.

"You've done it." Captain Avery exclaimed. "The Troggy Bombardment has stop. You've recovered my amulet, and Fin is brought to justice, well done."

"It was nothing," Double D smiled.

"You didn't even try to swap my amulet for a fake." Avery pointed out. "What are you guys, honest pirates? Ha!"

"Well, stealing is wrong." Double D stated, which made Avery laugh like a hyena.

"Well a deal's a deal, and you've done your part sure as silver. A ship I promised, and a ship you'll have." Avery proclaimed, which made the Ed-splorers happy with glee. "Take this writ down to the docks, and seek out Dock Master Dan. He'll see to it, farewell to ye Captain Eddy."

Avery handed Eddy a piece of paper, and as soon as he got it, they were out of there. They ran to the docks and found a mustachioed man in a black pirate hat and red pirate outfit. They saw him standing behind a dock, where a mighty ship was parked. The Ed-Splorers wondered if that was their boat.

"Ah, Avery sent you guys to claim a boat, I see." The mustache man stated, who was talking to the Ed-Splorers. "Congratulations, you're the proud owner of that mighty ship!"

"Oh YEAH!" Eddy shouted.

"It must be perfectly germ-free, I think I'm in heaven." Double D smiled.

"Happy place Double D! Happy place!" Ed shouted.

"This is incredible!" Bonnie smiled.

Wind was the only one who wasn't impressed. If there was one thing his mother taught him, is that deception occurs when you least suspect it. Dock Master Dan looked closely at the writ.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mistake that's not your ship." Dock master Dan stated, which made the other ship fly away. On the other side of the ship wasn't even a real ship. It looked like it was a run down ship that looked like a fake kiddie ride. This made the Ed-Splorers, excluding Wind, jaws drop to the ground in shock. "That's the one! And what a ship she is! You'll be the terror of the skyways in that beauty."

"Terror is right, is that all we get?!" Eddy shouted. As he questioned Dock Master Dan, a blind man walked over to the group.

"Ahem, if I may be so bold, young pirates. that boat is indeed the saddest excuse for a ship that ever moored at this harbor." The blind man stated. "I cannot see, but even from here, I distinctly hear its worn planks creaking, and groaning like a sick yak."

"Even a blind man thinks its bad!" Eddy agreed.

"That punk Avery is going to get it! Lets go ask for a good boat!" Wind proclaimed. The Ed-Splorers were off back to Avery's mansion.

* * *

_Boom! Chapter 3 in your face! Gamelover I hope you enjoyed this!_

_~Ghostdog 2.5_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter four ain't no bore!_**

**_I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, they belong to Cartoon Network._**

**_I do not own Pirate101, they belong to KingsIsle Entertainment._**

**_I do own Wind._**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Scammer's Alchemist and the Waponis tribe (Part One)..._

Captain Avery was in his office reading up on some ancient books in his chair. He was reading about the thunder squid that almost destroyed the spiral. He saw that it was defeated and cursed the day he'd returned to destroy the spiral. He soon saw the Prophecy of the Thunder Squid: _One shall posses the power of the Thunder Squid's Red Lighting and through fear she will become what is feared._ Avery began to worry about the spiral. After all, the spiral was his very first treasure.

* * *

_Back with the Ed-Splorers..._

Eddy was running as fast as he could back to Captain Avery's office. Ed, Wind and Bonnie were able to keep up while Double D fell behind. Double D collapsed after a few feet, and walked over to a nearby lemonade stand.

"One...lemonade...please." Double D asked, as he pulled out a quarter and handed it to the little mouse girl. She smiled and poured Double D a glass of liquid lemons with a couple of ice cubes in it. Double D slowly drank the cup of the refreshing yellow beverage. He soon gasped with relief and ran over to his friends. "Wait!"

Eddy stopped first, which made the crew fall on him like a bunch of football players. Eddy groaned, as he pulled himself from under the gang.

"What now Double D?" Eddy asked.

"Well first, why don't we get something to eat? We have been here quite awhile and I know you guys must be hungry." Double D suggested.

"I'm hungry." Ed smiled.

"Fine. Food first, then revenge!" Eddy proclaimed.

"Uh, you guys go on ahead, there's a sale on kunai and shurikens." Wind stated.

"I know just the place to eat: the Kranken Skull." Bonnie suggested.

"Awesome!" Ed shouted.

Just as they were about to leave, Double D was dragged by Wind.

"I need someone to chat with." Wind stated as he dragged Double D into the bazaar. As they walked, Double D was about to ask why he was dragged along with Wind, until Wind spoke.

"I know you don't want to get back at Captain Avery." Wind stated.

"I know he got us a bad ship, but to be honest I'm not a fan of violence." Double D replied. "I'm a pacifist."

"Which is exactly the reason why I gave you the shield." Wind proclaimed.

"How could you tell I didn't like to fight?"

"Well for one, your body build is a bit small. Honestly, you have the arms of a mouse's tail that's been chewed to the bone." Wind assessed which made Double D blush with embarrassment. As they walked, they saw a girl surrounded by strange human/platypus hybrids. The female had black hair, and soft blue eyes, she also had on a black and white prisoner's outfit. Double D was transfixed on the female's beauty.

"We have to help her." Double D stated, as he pulled out his shield and charged into battle with Wind following close behind.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Wind shouted, the platypus like creatures spoke in their native tongue which was hard for Double D to understand.

"Wind, can you speak their language?" Double D asked.

"No, but I can understand it. He just said: _STAY OUT OF THIS, PIRATES! THIS IS WAPONIS BUSINESS_!" Wind interpreted.

"Sorry, but when you harm an innocent person, you make it my business." Double D stated, sounding like a badass.

"GRRR, ARGH, FRGH!" the Waponis leader stated.

"What did he say?" Double D asked.

"He said: _Prepare for a humiliating defeat, at the hands of the Waponis Water Mole tribe._" Wind translated.

One of the water moles waved their staff around, causing a yellow dome to appear around Wind, Double D and the Waponis tribe, leaving the girl outside the dome.

"Wind, how do these 'Waponis tribe' battle?" Double D asked.

"I don't know. No one's ever recorded a battle with these guys." Wind pointed out.

"You mean no one ever took the time to record the battle?" Double D questioned.

"No one ever recorded it because they were too traumatized from it." Wind proclaimed, which made Double D look very nervous. He was actually counting on Wind's knowledge of fighting to help while he'd use his shield to protect them. The Waponis tribe leader was the first to attack and he aimed his staff at Wind blasting him with a yellow beam. This made a puff of smoke engulf the ninja wolf, when the smoke cleared in Wind's place was a baby wolf cub. The wolf cub had Wind's clothes on excluding his pants which was now a diaper.

"Wind?" Double D asked, looking at the cub.

"Who else?" The cub spoke in a babyish version of Wind's voice.

"Turn him back this instant!" Double D shouted.

"_Narg bruckle pantace._" The Waponis tribe leader blasted Double D with the same beam of light, causing the same thing to happen to Double D. Double D was now a two year old, in blue overalls, a red shirt and his signature black cap.

"Oh dear, this is not well." Double D stated in a babyish voice.

"We needs to mash his swaff, it wills revewrse the bawwle damage." Wind proclaimed, as he picked up his katana which was still in its sheath. Wind threw his katana at the Waponis tribe leader, only for it to fall a short distance. This made the Waponis laugh at the small baby wolf.

"Wookoneekee!" The tribe leader blasted the two 'knights in armor' again. A pink puff of smoke surrounded the two 'babies', and in their place was two elderly versions of Double D and Wind. Wind groaned as he stood up, using his katana as a cane to help him stand.

"Oh dear." Old Double D stated.

"I'm gonna beat you whippersnappers by gum!" Old Wind growled, as he slowly charged at the Water moles. He stopped after a few feet. "What was I gonna do?" Old Wind asked confused.

"I think it involved eating beets?" Old Double D assumed.

"Who are you?" Old Wind asked pointing his katana at the old Ed. "This ain't the nursing home for ninjas."

"Kookoomungee." The tribe leader blasted the two again, and another cloud of smoke appeared. The two old men were back to the regular age, only they were different species. Double D was now a Wolf, and Wind was human. Wind tried to attack only he lost his balance, since he was use to fighting with a tail. Double D couldn't help but scratch, probably due to the fact he was allergic to wolf dander. Irony was not lost on this duo. The Waponis tribe laugh at the heroes once more. The Waponis tribe, began to play with the two teens a bit, by messing with their bodies for about ten minutes.

At the moment, Double D was now an old man, while Wind was a wolf cub again. The tribe leader was about to turn the two into something else until a shock blast caused him to drop his staff. The cub and old Double D turned to see Eddy, Ed and Bonnie. When Eddy saw Wind and Double D he broke down laughing.

"Oh man, looks like Ninja boy's a widdle baby." Eddy taunted which made Wind bite Eddy's leg, causing Eddy to scream in pain. Eddy was about to kick him, only to be stopped by Bonnie.

"We have other problems." Bonnie stated, pointing her gun at the gemstone of the Waponis leader's staff. She pulled the trigger, which destroyed the stone restoring Double D and Wind's age. As one of the Waponis tribe members was about to cast a spell, Ed threw a barrel at them knocking them out instantly.

"Hitting stuff is fun!" Ed shouted, smiling.

"Let's get the heck out of here before these guys wake up!" Eddy commanded, which made them run off, with the female the tribe was chasing. When they were sure they were far away from the water moles, they sighed with relief.

"Could you please, if you may, tell us why were those creatures after you?" Double D asked the girl they had saved.

"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say, I am very infamous." she replied.

"You can shoot lightning from your hands like that guy from the video game?!" Ed shouted which made Eddy and Double D look at him weird. This also caused the girl to start crying from the remark.

"Don't cry," Double D stated, as he pulled a handkerchief out of his vest pocket. He started to wipe away the girl's tears. "Ed didn't mean it."

"I didn't?" Ed questioned.

"Can you tell us your name?" Double D asked.

"Marina," She stated dryly.

"My name is Eddward, but with two Ds so I go by Double D." Double D replied.

"I'm Ed!" Ed blurted out.

"The name's Edd- no wait Captain Eddy." Eddy stated, which made Wind roll his eyes.

"I'm Wind." Wind greeted.

"The names Bonnie Anne." Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks for the help, but I should be going." Marina stated as she began to walk away from the group, until she was stopped by Double D.

"Where are you going?" Double D asked.

"I have to get my stuff back from the water moles ship, thanks for the help but this is way too dangerous for you." Marina stated.

"Eddy, we have to help her." Double D whispered to Eddy.

"No way, I'm not going to go through the same thing you guys went through. Plus that Avery guy still owes me a god damn ship!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You're right. We can just leave her, to go onto a pirate's ship. Where we are certain there's probably thousands of treasures from their journey." Double D replied, which made Eddy's eyes turn into dollar signs.

"Marina, we can't leave you behind, that's not the Ed-splorers way!" Eddy proclaimed as he placed a hand on Marina's shoulder. "Lets go get the treasure- er I mean your stuff."

"Thank you, though I must warn you that the Waponis tribe should not be underestimated." Marina stated.

"We figured that out when we saw Ninja wolf here as a baby." Eddy chuckled at that, which made Wind glare at him. "Anyway, where's their ship so we can get the treasure? I mean return your stuff."

"Its parked near Skull Mountain. We can sneak aboard through their anchor hole." Marina suggested.

"Alright, lets go!" Eddy commanded as he lead the group to Skull Mountain. As they did, they had no idea that someone was watching them from the shadows. The only thing visible was her feline eyes, and vicious scowl.

She pulled out a radio and stated, "I found them, and now it just got personal. No one hurts my friend."

The Ed-splorers came up to Skull Island and saw a ship that had a bunch of markings on it.

"That must be it." Ed grinned, pointing at it.

"Thank you dingus!" Eddy shouted. Suddenly the ship's anchors began to be pulled back into the ship causing Marina to panic.

"Their leaving!" Marina shouted.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Ed shouted as he picked up Eddy and Wind, and threw them into the ship's side making two big holes. When Eddy and Wind crashed through, they landed in the middle of a dinner table which had water moles still eating. Eddy chuckled nervously as he sat up from the potato salad he landed in.

"So...how's the chicken?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Torpedo away!" Ed shouted as he threw Double D, Bonnie and Marina through the same hole, causing them to land on Wind and Eddy.

"Uh...look the Great Wall of China!" Eddy pointed at an empty corner, causing everyone to look while Eddy and the others ran off, until they went back in to see Ed was still looking at the spot Eddy had pointed in. Eddy snapped his fingers in front of Ed only to be shushed in the process.

"Shh. I'm watching the Great Wall of China." Ed replied.

"That ain't the Great Wall of China!" Eddy shouted which made the water moles glare at him for lying. Eddy chuckled nervously and soon a bunch of smoke from the water moles staffs filled the room. The Ed-splorers ran out of the room looking like a bunch of farm animals: Ed was a horse, Double D was a chicken, Eddy as a pig, Bonnie was a sheep, Wind as a collie and Marina as a goose.

"We got to hurry and find Marina's stuff." Double D suggested, which made his feathers ruffle.

"Ok, but first..." Bonnie attempted to shoot one of the water moles staffs, only for her white hair (wool) to get in the way of her aiming. She blasted and knocked all the water moles and her team own members unconscious. Bonnie chuckled nervously as their bodies began to change back to normal. It was probably due to the fact that the Water Moles accidentally dropped their staffs from the assault. Bonnie acted quickly and began to tie up the unconscious water moles, and tossed them into a closet. The rest of the Ed-Splorers awoke afterwords.

"Ok, with that little mishap out of the way," Eddy glared at Bonnie who blushed nervously, "Lets get the treasure, I mean Marina's stuff. We're going to split into teams of two: Ed and me will look in the decks below, Wind and Bonnie you look at the top of the deck, Double D how about you and your girlfriend search the rest of the hallways."

"She's not my girlfriend." Double D blushed.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Marina blushed.

"Whatever," Eddy chuckled as he saw their red faces. They soon split into the teams they were given and went to the locations given. When Eddy and Ed went into the deck below, he saw a bunch of gold and grinned happily. "We're rich ED! WE CAN BUY A TRUCKLOAD OF NEW BOATS, HELL WE CAN EVEN BUY YOU A NEW BRAIN WHILE WE'RE AT IT!"

Eddy jumped into the pile of gold and began to rub it against his entire body as if he was swimming in it. Ed looked around and saw a staff similar to the Water Moles staff, but it had a green rod which held a red glowing orb. Ed looked the staff over and began to read a label on it.

"Prop-poor-tea of Marina, if found please return this immediately." Ed read, which made him run over to his friend. "Eddy! I found Marina's stick thingy!"

"Yeah yeah," Eddy stated as he began to put some gold in a nearby treasure chest. "Say Ed, that staff looks mighty heavy, how about you carry this chest and I carry the staff."

"Wow Eddy, thanks for looking out for me." Ed smiled, as he handed Eddy the staff and picked up the chest.

"Hey, a captain has to look out for his crew. Now let's go see how the others are doing." Eddy grinned as he twirled the staff in his hands.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the main deck with Wind and Bonnie..._

As the two anthropomorphic animals began to search for Marina's stuff, Wind was using his nose to find her scent, Bonnie decided to spark up a conversation.

"So, how long have you know those Ed characters?" Bonnie asked.

"About a day or so, but in that day, I was surprised by the Eds, mostly Ed's talent." Wind replied.

"Really? How'd he surprise ye?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, for one when we were on the Armada's ship, Ed took out three Battle Angels with just one swoop of his blade." Wind explained. "He also took out an Armada's ship by just throwing cannonballs with his bare hands."

"Really, sounds like he's stronger than he lets on." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah well," Wind stopped and sniffed the air vigorously. He ran over to the Captain's wheel, and behind it he found a backpack that had Marina's name on it.

"You found her book bag, nice sniffer." Bonnie congratulated, which made Wind blush.

"It's nothing." Wind smiled happily.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet!" A voice from behind them shouted. They turned to see it was Eddy who was holding a staff, and Ed who was holding a chest.

"So you found Marina's items?" Wind asked.

"Yeah, we got her staff." Eddy replied as he twirled the staff.

"Ok, now let's wait up here for the others to-" Bonnie was cut off by a growl in a different language. They all turned to see the Water moles from the Bazaar holding their staffs angrily.

"Sockhead better hurry." Eddy growled.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Marina and Double D..._

Marina and Double D searched through the rooms down the hallway, finding nothing until they came across the laundry room. Marina smiled as she saw her outfit hanging dry.

"Um, could you wait out here? I have to change into my outfit." Marina smiled as she asked.

"Take your time." Double D smiled, as Marina closed the door to the laundry room and began to change into her outfit. When she was done, she opened the door to reveal she was in a light blue long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, brown combat boots, and a leaf green bandanna. Double D blushed at her incredible beauty in the outfit, despite it being simple at best.

"How do I look?" Marina asked.

"You look uh, nice." Double D blushed. Suddenly they heard a howl come from the deck. "That sounds like Wind!"

They ran up to the deck and saw their friends bound to the mast, surrounded by the guys they'd knocked out earlier.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Double D asked, only for them to speak in their native tongue.

"They said: You have no idea who this girl is! It's Marina the lightning witch from the prophecy. Wait...this Marina is the lightning demon?" Wind question.

"I'm not a demon!" Marina shouted and red lightning bolts came from the sky, striking the mast. This was able to free the tied up crew members, though it left their hair spiked full of electricity. Marina's eyes were glowing red, but they soon faded into her normal blue eyes that were now full of tears. She fell to the ground crying her eyes out. The Ed-Splorers ran over to her side, until she spoke. "Their right, I'm nothing but a freak of nature. Just go, and leave me."

"You monster!" Double D shouted, which made Marina look up. Double D was actually facing the water moles leader with anger in his eyes. "How dare you call this girl a demon?!" They replied back in their native tongue.

"They say: _Are you daft man?! She will destroy everything including the Spiral which will send everything plummeting into the abyss below us!_" Wind translated.

"Still, her power can be controlled, not hindered." Double D blushed a bit, but kept his ground.

"I'm with ya Double D!" Ed smiled as he tripped on his own feet and fell at Double D's feet.

"Eh, well I guess I'm with ya too..." Eddy groaned.

"Well, a pirate always sticks by her captain." Bonnie stated as she walked over to Double D's side.

"I must be crazy to fight these guys again." Wind stated, walking over to Double D's side. "So sign me up for an insane asylum."

"Neekun flokin weeke!" The tribe leader shouted.

"He says: _Fine, but you've sealed your own fate by siding with her._" Wind translated.

"We shall seal your fate!" Ed shouted. Suddenly the Ed-Splorers began to glow red, which made them turn to Marina, who's hands were glowing.

"I made you guys impervious to their magic for a while, now hurry and finish them!" Marina shouted.

"Right!" They all shouted and charged at the water moles with full force. The battle raged on for about five minutes, due to the fact that Water moles are weak without magic. They were able to knock them unconscious, which gave them enough time to jump off the boat. Eddy and Ed jumped off first landing on top of each other in the process, Wind and Bonnie jumped off next, landing on the two Eds at the bottom. Double D landed on top of the pile as if it was a cushion. When Marina jumped down she landed in Double D's arms, which made him sweat and blush nervously.

"Get off!" Eddy shouted.

* * *

_Back with Captain Avery..._

Captain Avery began to re-read the prophecy again and saw another line: Unless changed by the scammer's alchemist. He began to wonder who was the scammer's alchemist, but shrugged it off. As long as the spiral was safe he didn't mind this scammer's alchemist.

* * *

**_Sorry for that short part at the end. Anyway this is a two parter, so enjoy wondering._**

**_Ghostdog 2.5_**


End file.
